List of Walt Disney Pictures films
Feature films by decade List of Disney theatrical animated features 1930s 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s The Princess Diaries August 3, 2001 The Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot "Mr. Deeds" June 28, 2002 Happy Madison Opera Hat by Clarence Budington Kelland The Country Bears July 26, 2002 Gunn Films Country Bear Jamboree park attraction Tuck Everlasting October 11, 2002 Scholastic Entertainment Novel by Natalie Babbitt The Santa Clause 2 November 1, 2002 Boxing Cat Films Treasure Planet November 27, 2002 Walt Disney Feature Animation Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson The Jungle Book 2 February 14, 2003 DisneyToon Studios Piglet's Big Movie March 21, 2003 DisneyToon Studios Ghosts of the Abyss April 11, 2003 Walden Media Holes April 18, 2003 Walden Media Holes by Louis Sachar The Lizzie McGuire Movie May 2, 2003 Lizzie McGuire TV series Finding Nemo May 30, 2003 Pixar Animation Studios Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl July 9, 2003 Jerry Bruckheimer Films Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Freaky Friday August 6, 2003 Gunn Films Freaky Friday by Mary Rodgers Brother Bear November 1, 2003 Walt Disney Feature Animation The Haunted Mansion November 26, 2003 Gunn Films Walt Disney's Haunted Mansion The Young Black Stallion December 25, 2003 The Kennedy/Marshall Company The Young Black Stallion by Steven Farley Teacher's Pet January 16, 2004 DisneyToon Studios Teacher's Pet TV series Miracle February 6, 2004 US hockey victory at 1980 Winter Olympics Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen February 20, 2004 Home on the Range April 2, 2004 Walt Disney Feature Animation Sacred Planet April 22, 2004 Around the World in 80 Days June 16, 2004 Walden Media Around the World in Eighty Days by Jules Verne America's Heart and Soul July 2, 2004 Blacklight Films The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement August 11, 2004 The Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot The Incredibles November 5, 2004 Pixar Animation Studios National Treasure November 19, 2004 Jerry Bruckheimer Films Aliens of the Deep January 28, 2005 Walden Media Pooh's Heffalump Movie February 11, 2005 DisneyToon Studios The Pacifier March 4, 2005 Spyglass Entertainment Ice Princess March 18, 2005 Bridget Johnson Films & Skate Away Productions The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy|April 29, 2005 |Spyglass Entertainment |novel by Douglass Adams Herbie: Fully Loaded June 22, 2005 Robert Simonds Productions Sky High July 29, 2005 Gunn Films The Greatest Game Ever Played September 30, 2005 Fairway Films life of Francis Ouimet Chicken Little November 4, 2005 Walt Disney Feature Animation Henny Penny fable The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe December 9, 2005 Walden Media The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis Glory Road January 13, 2006 Jerry Bruckheimer Films Roving Mars January 27, 2006 The Kennedy/Marshall Company Eight Below February 17, 2006 Spyglass Entertainment and Mandeville Films The Shaggy Dog March 10, 2006 Mandeville Films, Robert Simonds Productions The Wild April 14, 2006 C.O.R.E. Feature Animation, Hoytyboy Pictures Contrafilm Cars June 9, 2006 Pixar Animation Studios Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest July 7, 2006 Jerry Bruckheimer Films Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Invincible August 25, 2006 Mayhem Pictures The Nightmare Before Christmas 3-D October 27, 2006 TNBC, Skellington Productions "The Nightmare Before Christmas" by Tim Burton The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause November 3, 2006 Outlaw Productions & Boxing Cat Productions Bridge to Terabithia February 16, 2007 Walden Media Bridge to Terabithia By Katherine Paterson Meet the Robinsons March 30, 2007 Walt Disney Animation Studios A Day with Wilbur Robinson by William Joyce Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End May 25, 2007 Jerry Bruckheimer Films Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Ratatouille June 29, 2007 Pixar Animation Studios Underdog August 3, 2007 Spyglass Entertainment and Classic Media The Game Plan September 28, 2007 Enchanted November 21, 2007 Right Coast Entertainment and Josephson Entertainment National Treasure: Book of Secrets December 21, 2007 Jerry Bruckheimer Films Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert February 1, 2008 PACE College Road Trip March 7, 2008 Gunn Films The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian May 16, 2008 Walden Media Prince Caspian by C.S. Lewis WALL-E June 27, 2008 Pixar Animation Studios Beverly Hills Chihuahua October 3, 2008 Mandeville Films Morning Light October 17, 2008 44th Transpacific Yacht Race High School Musical 3: Senior Year October 24, 2008 Borden and Rosenbush Entertainment Television film series of the same name The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos October 26, 2008 Disneynature, Kudos Pictures and Natural Light Films Bolt November 21, 2008 Walt Disney Animation Studios Bedtime Stories December 25, 2008 Gunn Films and Happy Madison Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience February 27, 2009 Jonas Films Race to Witch Mountain March 13, 2009 Gunn Films Escape to Witch Mountain by Alexander Key Hannah Montana: The Movie April 10, 2009 It's a Laugh Productions and Millar Gough Ink Television series of the same name Earth April 22, 2009 Disneynature, BBC Worldwide, BBC Natural History Unit, Discovery Channel and Greenlight Media The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story May 22, 2009 Crescendo Productions, Red Hour Films, and Traveling Light Up May 29, 2009 Pixar Animation Studios G-Force July 24, 2009 Jerry Bruckheimer Films Walt & El Grupo September 9, 2009 Theodore Thomas Productions Disney's A Christmas Carol November 6, 2009 ImageMovers Digital A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens Old Dogs November 25, 2009 Tapestry Films